Pitfall
by PokemonFreak321
Summary: Pit is on his way to Smashville, ready to brawl anybody in his path. But when he makes an enormous mistake, he has to live the Animal Crossing way. Then, his life is turned upside down.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll see here.

--

Today was the day I boarded my train to Smashville. I would live in Smashville now, ready to brawl with anybody that dared to challenge me. The train I was riding was…strange. Well, it wasn't the train, but the creatures that were on it. They were all 3-foot anthropomorphic animals. I mean, I knew Sonic the Hedgehog would board, too, but I didn't expect all this.

About an hour after I boarded the train, a young blue and white cat wearing a sweater vest was trudging through the train, apparently searching for a place to sit.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" He asked. "Sure." I answered. We then began to have a conversation.

"A-are you an angel?" the cat asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Pit." I said.

"I'm Rover. Where are you heading off to?" Rover asked.

"Smashville." I replied.

"Hey, I know Smashville! Are you a new smasher?" Rover had a lot of questions.

"Well, yes."

"So you're gonna live in the Smash Mansion?" Even more questions.

"The what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about the Smash Mansion! Th-then that means you don't have a house to live in!"

"Well, I never really thought about that…"

"Well, do you have money?" He asks so many questions…

"Uh…nope…"

"Hmm…Hey! I know someone in Smashville who could help you out! I'll be right back." He then proceeded to walk towards the pay phone. I heard stutters of the conversation he was having on the phone.

"Hello? ……Nook…friend……Smashville……name is Pit……an angel……house…Bye!" He hung up the phone, and walked back towards me.

"It's all set! You have a house now. You're gonna have to pay it off, though."

"Gee, thanks!"

"No problem! Well, we're pulling into Smashville now. See you around, Pit!"

I walked out of the train station, and spotted a raccoon-like thing eyeballing me.

"Excuse me, you're Pit, yes?" He asked. Oh please, let him not be another guy who asks me all these questions!

"Yeah, that's me." I answered.

"My name is Tom Nook. I received a phone call from Rover. Right this way, hm?" He beckoned me towards a small subdivision of four miniature houses.

"Take your pick, yes? I own each one of these houses, and am willing to loan you one as long as you eventually pay off mortgage, hm?"

Each one of the houses looked the same on the outside, but on the inside, each was distinct. However, they all had the same feeling of a run-down, rickety, old shack.

I chose the northwestern house.

"Now, you have no money, hm? Then, let's have you work at my shop, yes?" He led me towards his shop. It's no wonder those houses were rickety old shacks. His SHOP was a rickety old shack!

It was a 45-square-foot building that was made out of iron, completely rusted. The roof seemed to be okay, other than the fact that it looked too heavy for the creaky walls to hold it up. The whole building, which I could hardly fit into properly, seemed to scream, "Help! I'm falling apart!!"

"Isn't it a nice place to work?" Nook asked. I took it as a rhetorical question because I couldn't answer it truthfully. "Now, if you'll work here, let's have you in uniform, hm?" Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a small icon. It appeared as a folded up t-shirt with pink and white vertical stripes, and a pink v-neck. Not only that, but it only had two dimensions!

He crushed it in his hands, and a three dimensional t-shirt of a strange blue color appeared. It had a white symbol of a leaf, with a round missing spot in the leaf. Along with that, there was a cap with the same design. And…the hat had horns.

But that was only the beginning.


	2. Corruption

Well, here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll see here.

"WHAT IN PALUTENA'S NAME IS A BELL?!" I exclaimed.

"It's the currency in these parts, hm? A hundred bells is equal to one American dollar." Nook said. So, it's like a cent.

"And how many do I need again?" I asked.

"With fees and closing costs, 19,800 bells." He replied.

"So about 198 dollars…all I got is a ten."

"Oh, this won't do, but of course, that is why you'll work for me at my shop, hm? Woah ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" He chuckled.

"May I ask you a question? What's that thing on the side of my house?"

"Oh, that is your personal Gyroid assistant! He can store items, sell items away, quite a few things, yes? And one more thing. At the end of each day, be sure to talk to your Gyroid. If you don't, everything you did that day will have never happened!"

"Okaay…So what do I do first?"

"Yes, well then, hmm…take this package to Robin. She lives in Acre B-2, hm?" He once again held a small icon that appeared out of nowhere. However, instead of a leaf, it appeared to be a shopping mall bag. Nook handed it to me, and said, "Put that in your pocket."

"I don't have pockets! I wear a gown!" I replied, getting irritated.

"Hmm……I suppose I could give you a bag…But of course! You need all the help you can afford, hm? Whoa ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Look, can you just tell me what this Robin girl looks like?"

"Well, she's a robin. Literally, she is a robin species of bird." He explained.

"Fine. I'll be back." I dashed out of there, telling myself I'd never go there again. I went over to the map of the oh-so-small town. Acre B-2 was just a few thousand yards south-west from where I was. I picked up flight, and soared a few feet before I saw a robin.

"What the heck?! I thought an acre was, like, four thousand and something yards!" I blurted out.

"Hello. You must be Pit. I received a phone call from Mister Nook, tweet tweet." Robin said to me. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, an acre here is equal to about twenty square feet."

"So this town is only 600 square feet?!"

"Pretty much, tweet tweet."

"Look, just take this." I handed her the shopping mall bag…icon…thing.

"Oh, thank you, tweet tweet!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Do you always say tweet tweet?"

"Is there anything wrong with that, tweet tweet?"

"Ugh, never mind." I said and started to run, getting ready to take to the skies. When suddenly…

VOIP!

I was stuck in the ground for no apparent reason. I struggled to get out, when Robin chirped out to me, "Press the A button continuously to get out!"

"What the heck does that mean?!" I asked, still struggling.

She looked at me strangely, and then made a face saying, "This guy is hopeless, tweet tweet…"

I desperately reached for my bow, only to get my arm trapped within the abyss of the sinking earth.

I managed to escape, and I realized there was an object in the ground where I fell. It seemed to be a white sphere, with a red exclamation mark stamped onto it.

"Robin, what's this?" I asked.

"That is a pitfall. It was meant to be buried. When someone walks over it, they sink into this wild world, much like you just did, tweet tweet."

I stared at her, but not so much as her as to just daze off into space. I knew a devilish smile had grown on my face by now.

My mind was being corrupted, and I knew it. But now, in this "wild world," I was free from Her. From Palutena. I was allowed to do whatever I felt like doing.

My mind was being corrupted, and I let it. This "wild world" was full of surprises. I decided to let it have even more surprises.

My mind was being corrupted, and I liked it. In this "wild world," I would be the wildest. I would make it wilder.

The pitfall was just the beginning of my new life in the "wild world."

YAY, Cliffhangers! Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2, but I worked hard on it.


End file.
